


Rain

by periferal



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Mass Effect 3, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: It's been a long, long time since John's been on Earth, and now he's here, and he's stuck under house arrest.James is unimpressed.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the small prompt: Rain

“It’s raining,” John said. He stood with his hand on one of the windows in his living room, looking out.

“Yeah?” James asked. He was sitting on the couch, watching what he would have denied was a cooking show if asked. “It does that, sometimes. Weather, you know.”

“I haven’t been on Earth in a while,” John said, not moving from his spot. 

Of course it was raining. It rained all the time in Vancouver. It had in fact rained before.

The glass was just normal glass, barely bulletproof and not at all soundproof. He could hear the drops hit.

“There’s rain on other planets,” James said. He didn’t move his eyes from the screen.

“Sure,” John said. “We landed, way back when we were hunting Saren, on this one world that was just one massive storm. But that’s all the planet was, a storm, a place to land and then to get the hell off of. This is just—it’s just rain.” Rain on the other side of a window, rain he could just watch. Rain he could not feel on his skin, not because of armor but because he could not leave.

“Sure is,” James said. 

John made a frustrated noise. “You don’t get it,” he said. “Here I am on Earth for the first time since I was made a Spectre and all I can do is watch the rain fall.”

“You never came to Earth?” James asked.

“No,” John said. “Chasing Saren was this weird, desperate planet hop with occasional sidetracks. And after Cerberus rebuilt me, I was told to stay the hell out of Alliance space. And now here I am and I just—do you think I’m crazy?”

“Is that even a question? I think you’re nuts, man. You can’t not be after going through the Omega Four relay like that.”

“About the Reapers, I mean.”

The sound of the show stopped as James turned it off. He stood, joining John by the window. “No. I know people who believe shit that isn’t real ‘cause of what they’ve been through. You’re not one of them.”

“Thanks,” John said.

They stood in silence for a while.

“So is this where the rain turns out to be a metaphor for your feelings, or something, because I don’t do that shit.”

John smiled. “I can keep whatever metaphors I think up to myself, don’t worry.”

“Cool,” James said. He went back to the couch.

Eventually, John left the window. It didn’t stop raining for a long time.


End file.
